inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Faram Obius
Faram Obius (ファラム・オービアス, Faramu Ōbiasu) is a planet within the planetary system of Faram Dite. Inhabitants' appearance The inhabitants of Faram Obius are reasonably humanoid in appearance. They all have pointy ears, which can be in different shapes, and their skin tones vary. Males are distinguished by two horns on their head. Plot This planet, according to Bitway Ozrock, will be destroyed in a couple months' time due to a black hole. To survive, the inhabitants decided to wage a space war on all other planets in the galaxy to occupy these. However, the Ginga Renpou Hyougikai was against this, and negotiated with Faram Obius to pursue a better way to solve the issue. The solution that they came up with was the galactic soccer tournament, Grand Celesta Galaxy. To support their incredible population, Faram Obius would be able to take whichever planet that loses if they were to win. In fact, the only way to prevent this was to win the tournament, as the winner has first choice in what planet they wish to occupy. In episode 20, queen Lalaya Obies asked her servant Minel Eiba if Earth was still winning. Minel then showed her the video from Inazuma Japan vs Storm Wolf. She took an interest on Tsurugi Kyousuke and ordered Minel to bring Tsurugi to her. She then described the old legend of Faram Obius, which stated that Earth threatened the future of Faram Obius. Minel assured her that Earth will be eliminated at the hands of Shitennou. In episode 28, Tsurugi brought Lalaya to the city and she noticed that none of her people were smiling. Then, they went to a slum and saw some people living there. As explained by Tsurugi, those people got their properties robbed by the nobles, a fact that Lalaya didn't know. Later in episode 32, Tsurugi found out that Lalaya's advisor, Ruza Donolzen was the mastermind of everything and that she intended to make a rebellion on Lalaya to take the throne for herself. Tsurugi went to Lalaya's place to help her but before they could take further action, Donolzen used her soldiers to imprison both of them. In episode 36, Lalaya and Tsurugi were saved by Minel, and later Lalaya decided to forfeit the match as she viewed on her planet forsaken. However, Tsurugi told her that he would join Faram Dite, much to Lalaya and Minel's shock. Later, Ozrock suddenly appeared in the screens of Grand Celesta Stadium, and the clubrooms of both teams, revealing that he had already taken control of the eight control centres of Faram Obius and its escape spacecrafts. He also told Faram Dite that if they don't win against Earth Eleven, all their immigration centres would explode, but if they win the centres would be returned. Gallery Faram Obius buildings Galaxy 20 HQ.png|A city in Faram Obius. A central plaza in a city in Faram Obius EP 24.png|A central plaza in a Faram Obius city. Citizens of Faram Obius cheering EP 24.png|Faram Obius' citizens cheering. Slum Faram Obius EP28.png|A slum in a city of Faram Obius. Trivia *According to Bitway Ozrock, this planet also has intellectual life forms just like Earth. **He further states that they have a high wisdom and military power. *It is shown that to house Faram Obius' population on other planets, it would take 98.819% of planets in the same galaxy as Faram Obius. *According to Minel Eiba, in the older times Faram Obius already has a strong tendency to wage wars against other planets, a trait that Acrous Obies wanted to change desperately. See also *'Shitennou' Category:Galaxy locations Category:Faram Obius Category:Planets